The Once and Future Angel of Humanity
by Kraven Ergeist
Summary: When Rei self destructs to destroy the 16th Angel, Shinji keeps a steady vigil over her in the hospital, when the unexplainable happens... Shinji x Rei :: FINISHED!
1. Prologue

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**The Once and Future Angel of Humanity**

By Kraven Ergeist

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Evangelion. I know I don't own Evangelion. Gainax sure as hell knows I don't own Evangelion. There, it's settled: I don't own Evangelion. Let's move onto bigger things, shall we?

Note: I'm not going to post any further disclaimers or author's notes, until maybe the last chapter. Never liked them.

Prologue

Misato wouldn't have allowed it. Dr. Akagi wouldn't have allowed it. Certainly, his father wouldn't have allowed it. And Asuka? She would just frown at him. She did that a lot these days.

Shinji was beyond caring. The first time he had been forced to watch one of his friends be taken to within an inch from their life, it had crippled him beyond repair. The second time, it had changed him forever.

He might have felt the changes come; might have acknowledged the occurrence had it made itself more evident. But sitting there, staring at Rei's lifeless form in the hospital bed, he could think of nothing else. Not Misato and her hysterics; not Asuka and her unusually cold demeanor; not even the pain caused to him by Eva and his father; he felt nothing.

He regarded the pale-faced girl lying still before him. Soryu would argue that she was cold and emotionless; that she was just a mannequin controlled by the commander. While it was true she had not exhibited much in the way of tender loving care, she had not totally excluded him the way Soryu did. Though, granted, she made the occasional disappearing act from time to time. Still, she had never snapped at him the way Asuka did. Rei never did anything with the intention of hurting others.

Then again, she never did anything with the intention of helping herself either.

Shinji took her hand, cold in his grip, like it belonged to some long dead thing. She didn't deserve this. She shouldn't have to be put in this kind of situation.

He could see it clearly in his head: Rei, her Eva corrupted by the Angel, making the decision to sacrifice herself so that he may live.

Shinji had refused to think her dead. Flat out refused. He had never left NERV HQ since it happened. He kept pressing the issue, asking, wondering if she was all right. He must have searched every room in the hospital until he found her, miraculously, bandaged and broken, reminiscent, he realized, of their first encounter at NERV.

He felt his blood boil. He couldn't bear to see this. How she had so willingly thrown her life away. How a single order from the commander had caused this girl such pain…

And then it happened.

He didn't notice it at first, couldn't stop it. But something snapped. He felt the Earth shake, so slightly, it would pass as a tremor, but the furnishings began to vibrate and hum.

Shinji suddenly felt aware of everything around him. It was like he could see in all directions at once. But it was more than that; Shinji could sense everything that was happening around him: doctors and nurses walking outside the room, the mechanisms and machinery in the facility, staff walking in and out of facilities – all of NERV, he realized, as he suddenly felt the presence of the Eva's and the giant angel that hung at the base of the facility.

Then he heard a ripping sound, the sound that cloth makes when it's torn apart by an outstanding force. At the same time, a sharp pain stung him in his back, between his shoulder blades.

Before he could cry out in pain, it was over. His shirt, he soon realized, had been torn apart from the back. He turned around to inspect what had happened, and froze.

Right where the pain had struck him directly between his shoulder blades was a pair of pure white wings.

The wings of an angel.


	2. Chapter One

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**The Once and Future Angel of Humanity**

By Kraven Ergeist

Chapter One

"AT field detected within NERV HQ!"

Hyuga Makoto had been spending the past several minutes of active duty watching Shigeru play air guitar. Though it had been as boring as watching 80 year olds play golf, he would have gladly gone back to it if it meant not having to deal with this current problem.

"Impossible!" cried Misato Katsuragi, the commanding officer at NERV.

"It's affirmative!" Makoto spoke out, his eyes racing over the screen display. "It's inside! Pattern…white?"

Misato took note of this particular information. Normal Angel patterns appeared as blue. Before, they had encountered a pattern orange, and it had turned out to be on a parallel plane of existence. What could white pattern indicate?

"Scanning…" Shigeru said as his fingers danced across the console. "Confirmed! It's coming from the hospital branch!"

Misato started. "The hospital branch?"

xxxxx

By the time NERV personnel pinpointed Rei's room as the location of the AT field, the signal had vanished. And the room was empty.

The commander did not even want to ponder the situation. He foresaw only one possibility.

"Think back, Dr. Akagi," he said sternly, the Sephirotic system looming ominously over him. "Rule out any possibility of error. The first child's body was confirmed destroyed?"

Ristuko Akagi, for her part, just nodded. "Yes sir. Her body was terminated and replaced with the third form. Her memory underwent the transfer, and she was placed in the room in which the AT field appeared." Ritsuko shifted her weight. "Sir, if the possibility your thinking of took place, it was with the third body, not the second."

Gendo glared back. "Even though you assured me that such an event would be impossible? Even though the chances of it occurring with the second body when it was brought back as it was is .000000001?"

Ritsuko nodded. "I am willing to accept that there may have been an error in those speculations. Because I know that Rei was in her third form. There can be no doubt about that fact. I witnessed it personally, sir. I can even show you the remains if you wish."

Commander Ikari shook his head. "No, thank you. I'll have to look into this matter further. You are dismissed."

Ritsuko turned to go without so much as a word.

When she had left, Gendo's sub commander Fuyutsuki cleared his throat. "I think we may be overlooking something, old friend."

Gendo glanced up at him. "Such as?"

Fuyutsuki shrugged. "Do we know for a fact that the AT field came from the girl? It could have been anything. Maybe even another angel. Or perhaps the old men have gotten restless and sent the fifth child? He could very well be drawn to his other, and simply have no intention of going after Adam as of yet. It would be no difficult task for him to enter undetected."

Gendo nodded. Something wasn't right. If an angel had sprung up, no matter its source, it would have gone after Lillith, thinking it was Adam. This angel had simply disappeared, which lead Gendo to believe that it could only be Rei.

Unless…

"Perhaps…" The commander ceded. "This will require more thinking."

Fuyutsuki smiled. They did a lot of that.

xxxxx

_A pattern white?_ Misato mused as she drove home. She had spent the last 24 hours at NERV, and after no further appearances, she was finally granted a tired reprieve, settled that she would be called should an event arise, and in any case, the commander was still present at NERV. But that didn't stop her from turning the matter over in her head.

_A pattern white AT field? Inside of NERV? And it suddenly disappears?_ Misato thought, pulling up to the street next to the apartment where she lived. _It just doesn't work out._

Needless to say, she had not been informed that the room in which the AT field had sprung up was Rei's. As well, she was unaware that Shinji has been with her. In fact, it was only until she got home did she ever wonder.

"Where's Shinji?"

xxxxx

Tokyo-3 was a beautiful city. Particularly from Shinji's vantage point atop it's tallest building. The view was even better than that of the city from the palace that Misato had shown him before. It was there that he had found refuge with Rei lying unconscious at his side.

He had applied his newfound powers in an attempt to help her. He had not had any doubts that he could. He had not even questioned whether or not he should. He could not explain why, but he was soon aware of an alien feeling inside him, a feeling that had never arisen in the boy before.

Confidence. Deep down inside, he could feel it. He was invincible with these new powers. Any life thing that approached him, he could see it coming. Anything that attacked him, he would be able to stave off relying only on his own devices. And if that failed, he could fly away faster than the speed of light and disappear without a trace.

It was exhilarating.

Then he felt Rei stir to life. Felt it. He could sense her very conscious mind take hold of her body strongly enough to open her eyes.

Shinji smiled at her. "Welcome back, Rei."

Rei blinked her eyes and focused her sight on Shinji's face. Three words passed her lips.

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter Two

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**The Once and Future Angel of Humanity**

By Kraven Ergeist

Chapter Two

"Who are you?" Rei said.

At first, Shinji didn't believe it. "Rei…it's me."

Rei blinked her eyes. "Rei…is…is that my name?"

"Rei…" Shinji replied, genuinely concerned. "What's wrong? Don't you remember?"

"I…" Rei's eyes wandered off.

Shinji had made sure to retract his wings and hide his AT field. He was shirtless, but somehow, in addition to his sudden infusion of confidence, his upper body mass seemed to have grown. He was still scrawny, but he was muscular as well.

"Where am I?" Rei asked looking around.

Shinji smiled and leapt up onto the rim of the skyscraper. "Check it out! You're on top of the tallest building in Tokyo-3!"

Rei eased to her feet to take a look.

The sun was setting and the ambient light cast a warm glow on all it touched. Energy seemed to radiate from the orb of light, even as it disappeared behind the horizon, giving off its healing power to the two watchers as they both took in the view.

"You still haven't answered my question," Rei said, interrupting the silence. "Who are you?"

Shinji looked back at her, a picture of sadness on his face. "You really don't remember?"

Rei shook her head.

Shinji sighed. "Well, you just emerged from a horrible accident. You seemed to have recovered without any serious injuries, but your memory might take a little longer." Shinji hopped down from the rim and took a bow. "My name is Shinji Ikari. And your name is Rei Ayanami."

"Ayanami…" Rei repeated the word quizzically.

"I brought you here because I think you have the right to choose your own fate. You couldn't do that with the constant sway of the commander over you at all times. This time, Rei…you fully and truly are capable of making your own choice."

Rei just stared back. "My own…choice."

Shinji smiled. "What do you want to do? Where do you want to go? Say the word, Rei, and I can make it happen."

Rei considered. She remembered nothing of her existence. No acquaintances, no experiences, nothing of NERV or Eva or even him.

The Commander.

But there was this boy. For some reason she felt that she could trust him, this boy who had pledged himself to her with a smile at the moment of her waking.

Like a guardian angel.

Rei's lips hinted the curvature of a smile. "Wherever I go, whatever I do…can you promise me something?"

"Anything," Shinji said without any hint of hesitation.

Rei took a step closer to him before closing her eyes. "Don't…don't ever leave me."

Shinji smiled brighter than the sun could have boasted had it been up at the time. "Your wish is my command."

xxxxx

By now, a dozen search teams had been dispatched by NERV to find both the first and third child. Section 2 troops had the city flooded, combing the city's nooks and crannies in search of the two kids.

By now, Shinji was leading Rei to the city of Nagoya. He had not wanted to reveal his powers to her just yet; she was still so raw from waking, with what seemed to be amnesia. She was still taking in facts about the world she left behind, and Shinji didn't think she was prepared to learn of his angelic influence.

"We were friends before, Rei, you and I," Shinji said, leading Rei, with a constant eye on her, and a sweep of every living thing within two miles. It was getting dark, and they were still miles away from a populated area.

"We went to the same school, we worked together at NERV…we had a life. But we were both under the thumb of the commander. My father." He waited for a reaction, but got nothing. Shrugging, he went on. "He dictated everything we did. Whatever he said, the entire facility had to comply. There was no compromise. That in itself wasn't so bad. But the things he made me do…the things he made you do…I had to take you away from that. If we had stayed any longer…I don't know what would have happened."

Rei heard him pause, and took that as indication for a response. "If this commander is so powerful, how could we have escaped so easily?"

Shinji chuckled, softly. "Oh, it was not easy. You only woke up after what happened. But I'll save the exact details for some other time."

"Very well," Rei said, not being argumentative. "But why just the two of us? Surely there must have been others who this commander has taken advantage of who wish to be rescued."

Shinji felt a lump in his throat. He though of Asuka, driven mad by the mind invasion of the Angel. He thought of Misato, lost in her depression upon Kaji's death. He thought of Toji, who he had nearly killed, all because his father had ordered it.

"Yes…there were…" Shinji breathed.

"And?" Rei asked.

"I…I couldn't save them…" Shinji sobbed. "You were…the only one I was able to rescue. The others…"

Shinji stopped walking and stood where he was, solemnly. Tears fell down his face.

Rei drew in her breath, realizing suddenly how much pain the thought had given him. She reached out and touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I should not have asked."

Shinji wiped his eyes, and shook his head. "It's ok. You're safe. That's good enough for me." He turned his gaze on her and smiled. "Now let's keep going. We're nearly there."

Rei nodded and continued to follow him.

It was about twenty minutes later, when Rei started lagging.

"What's the matter, Rei?" Shinji asked, sensing her slowing down. He expanded an empathic power to sense her feelings. "Are you tired?"

Rei shook her head. "I can continue."

Shinji chuckled. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm feeling better than ever. I could go on for days. Here…" he turned around and held his arms out. "Climb onto my back. I'll get us to Nagoya before dawn."

Rei hesitated a moment. But her sleepiness got the better of her, and she climbed on. Shinji was surprised how light she was. Surprised, also, at the amount of strength he seemed to posses. But he supposed that it was a given, seeing as though he realistically didn't even need that strength.

Rei was soon dozing, and without the slightest strain or effort, he took her in his arms, opened his wings, and sped away to Nagoya, and was sleeping in a hotel in a matter of minutes.

xxxxx

Misato arrived home from another miserable day at. She was already going through enough stress with Kaji. Having barely coming to terms with the pain of losing a loved one, she was made to lose another.

She stepped through her door, hung up her coat, feeling weary as all get out, and she saw Asuka sitting at the kitchen table, her head resting in her hands. When she saw Misato, she got up.

"Did you find Shinji?" she said, before she could stop herself. "N-not that I care. I'm just curious."

Misato sighed and shook her head. "I wish there was more that I could do. But NERV's got section two officers fanning out across the city. They'll find him before long." Misato smiled at her. "But, hey, you seem to have recovered nicely."

Asuka harrumphed and walked away, not even responding.

That's when Misato got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

There was a pause.

Misato sighed. "Alright, I'll be right there."

Asuka peeked her head out from her room. "Was that NERV? Did they find Shinji?"

Misato shook her head, and put her coat back on. "No. An AT field had been detected just outside of Nagoya." She turned her head back to Asuka. "It's probably an Angel."

There was a pause as she and Asuka stared at each other.

"I won't ask you to come with me, Asuka," Misato said, her eyes averted. "I can't. Not after everything you've been through. But I have to tell you…if you don't, we're dead. Shinji's gone, and Rei's also made a disappearing act. You're the only pilot left."

Asuka groaned, and turned away. A million thoughts went through her head. She couldn't pilot her Eva. It wouldn't even start for her. How could she hope to pilot it?

She cringed. If she didn't do it, the Angel would most likely destroy the city. She'd never be able to see him again if she died.

"Alright, Misato," she turned, a look of determination on her face. "I'll do it."


	4. Chapter Three

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**The Once and Future Angel of Humanity**

By Kraven Ergeist

Chapter Three

Rei awoke in a dark hotel room, lying tucked into a surprisingly comfortable bed. She turned her head to see where she was, and saw Shinji, sitting crossed legged on the second bed, his fists pressed against the comforter. Nothing about the scene could make her believe that he had used the bed over the course of the night.

The shades were drawn, even though light leaked through. She glanced at the clock. It was past nine in the morning.

Rei inspected herself; she was still wearing her hospital gown, which had gotten dirty and torn from its over usage.

"There's some clothes and some shoes in the shopping bag at your feet," Shinji said, without looking up. "I hope they're to your satisfaction."

Rei froze up. Had he read her mind? No, it had to be coincidence. Still, he had timed his remark too perfectly.

"I've paid for two nights," Shinji said, lifting his head. "I don't think we should stay any longer. My fath…the commander will have sent his forces beyond the cities limits by then."

Shinji did not say that they probably had already detected his AT field outside of Nagoya. He hadn't wanted to worry her. He was convinced that he could keep hidden for long enough.

"There's a working shower in this room," he went on. "I've already used it. You can use it if you want." He turned to look at her, and she saw that he had been crying. "You don't have anything to worry about."

Rei nodded and got up, retrieved the shopping bag, and made her way to the bathroom. She began wondering about his behavior. He worried her. She could tell he was taking a lot of weight on his shoulders. More than he should have. She wished there was something she could do to comfort him. He was devoting himself to her, she could tell. She should be carrying her own weight, not him.

Rei showered and dried off. She opened the shopping bag and removed the clothes inside. Everything was there, even underwear. She glanced at the price tag, and noted how expensive the total had come to. Come to that, she noticed the level of class of the hotel they were in. Where did all this money come from?

She emerged, all dressed and ready. Shinji glanced at her and got to his feet. "Ready to go?"

Rei blinked. "Go?"

Shinji nodded. "Yeah. Breakfast. You must be starving."

Rei hesitated before a quiet gurgle sounded from her stomach.

Shinji smiled, closing his eyes. "Come on. I'll take you to a restaurant."

They left, passing from their own quiet little world into a much more busy one. Though Tokyo-3 was all but deserted, in Nagoya, everything was business as usual. It had been months since the last Angel attack, and people were getting used to the peace.

Shinji took Rei to a small café. They ate outdoors. Shinji bought her more food then she could have eaten in a month.

"I appreciate this, but really…I'm not that hungry," Rei protested.

Shinji smiled. "Well, eat what you can. It would be a shame to waste it."

Her order arrived, and she began eating. She glanced up at Shinji. With the exception of a complimentary glass of water, which he hadn't touched, there was nothing at his setting.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" she pressed.

Shinji shook his head. "I've already eaten. You just enjoy your meal."

Rei eyed him warily. She had not known this boy for very long, but she was beginning to be able to sense things about him. Such as when he was lying.

After breakfast, they promenaded about town, eying the sights. They paid a visit to a jeweler, and Shinji bought Rei a necklace that cost over ten thousand yen (a few hundred dollars). Rei had protested at first, but Shinji had been adamant about treating her. Rei couldn't stop a blush from her face as Shinji put the necklace on. She eyed the necklace in the mirror in wonder, touching the stone that rested gently on her collar.

Shinji smiled. "You look beautiful, Rei."

Rei breathed in lightly. "Thank you."

They left after that. They went into a park and sat down by a lake afloat with cranes. They sat there for the better part of an hour.

"You know…when I was younger, I dreamed of doing this," Shinji said.

Rei looked at him strangely. "Do what? Go to Nagoya Park?"

Shinji laughed. "No, no…well, yeah, but more importantly…to go to the park with someone important to me. To eat at a café with someone important to me. To buy a necklace, whose beauty is marred by the beauty of the wearer, for someone important to me."

Rei averted her eyes, blushing. "You…you flatter me."

Shinji shook his head. "I suppose…when your with a person so important to you…everything about them seems beautiful." Shinji reached over and took her hand. "You're all I have Rei. Everyone I knew, my friends, my family…all of them I left behind. I…I had to choose someone to take with me in order to escape the madness that my father had created. I chose you, Rei. At the time, I thought that it was out of pity; after all, you were nearly killed in that accident."

Shinji frowned. He had been calling it an accident. He hadn't said what it really had been. What had truly done. For him.

"But now…" Shinji sighed. "Now, I think…it's because you meant something to me. Something that I couldn't find in anyone else. Something that no one else has been willing to offer."

Rei's mouth hung slightly ajar. "What are you saying, Shinji?"

Shinji bit his lip, before sighing, and leaning back. "Oh, I think I'll let you figure it out on your own. If you do…then I'll know I was right in believing in you."

Rei began thinking about what it was that Shinji wanted her to see. She thought about it as they sat there, watching the tranquil pond, letting it pacify them.

It was not meant to last.

"We have to go," Shinji said, suddenly, standing and offering his hand.

"Why?" Rei said, startled, taking his hand hesitantly.

"We've been found," he said, urgently. "We must leave the city at once."

"But…" Rei stuttered. "I thought you said we were staying for two days."

Shinji taking her by the hand. "That's not something we're going to be able to do at this point. Right now, we have to get away from them."

Shinji had already started running, pulling Rei along, when Rei spoke up. "Are these people really so bad, Shinji? Is there really cause for such concern?"

Shinji looked back at her aghast. "Would you like to stay behind and find out?"

Rei caught her breath and shook her head. "No."

Shinji sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry I said that, Rei. I'd never leave you like that. I was being serious back there. When I said you're all I had, I meant you were all I had. If I lost you…I just don't know what I'd do."

Rei closed her eyes. "I won't leave you Shinji. I promise."

Shinji looked back at her. "You promise?"

Rei nodded. "I promise."

Shinji smiled. "Thank you Rei. You don't know how much that means to me."

Shinji suddenly started and turned down a sharp alley, practically dragging Rei with him.

"They've caught onto us," he said, between gasps. "We have to be fast."

"Where are you seeing them, Shinji?" Rei demanded. "I don't see anything."

Shinji clenched his eyes. He was letting himself on. But he had no choice if he was to protect her. "Just trust me."

Rei did not respond, and Shinji took them farther.

They were everywhere! Shinji could sense them just behind the buildings they were running past, and their movements were so sporadic, and yet organized to the point where they left no ground uncovered. He was having difficulty finding places for them to hide form their pursuers.

He found a suitable hiding spot behind a dumpster. It was filthy, but it would suit their purposes. He crouched behind it, holding Rei behind him with his right arm, his eyes focused on the alleyway perpendicular to theirs where the section 2 officers would come from.

They came and went, and Shinji and Rei were up again.

"Quick," he hissed, taking her hand. "This way!"

They headed in the opposite direction, to ground where their pursuers had already covered. The officers were so numerous and so thorough that any normal human would have found it impossible to escape.

But Shinji was no ordinary human.

He led Rei back, with the intention of evading them completely. But they doubled around, and soon, Shinji and Rei found themselves trapped, in a dead end. No way to escape in time. They were coming. He hid Rei as best as he could, but it was too late. They had spotted them.

"You two!" came a shout. "Hold it right there!"

Shinji took a stand in front of Rei. "Leave us alone!" he shouted.

There was no response. Only the crackle of the officer's walkie-talkie, as he spoke into it. "First and third children located."

Shinji looked all around. No way to escape. Not without…

He cringed. He had no choice.

"Rei…" he whispered. "I'm about to show you something that might scare you. I'm sorry I couldn't show you before, but I wanted to wait for you to make a full recovery."

Rei cast a look at him that reflecting her dread. "What are you talking about?"

Shinji answered with a smile. Then, he turned back to the officers. "You make sure you tell my father what you're about to see!"

Shinji whipped off his shirt, and in an explosion of white feathers, a pair of angel wings, large enough to lift a human being, emerged from his back.

The officers stepped back in a start. So did Rei.

"Rei…" Shinji pleaded when he saw her fear. "Don't be afraid. It's still me. It's always been me. I wanted to use this as a last resort, but now it's the only way that I can save you. Now come here."

Rei stepped closer, fear in her eyes. "What are you going to do?"

Shinji cringed. "Please…don't look at me like that. I'm trying to help you! These people want to take you away! I have to get you away from this place. The only way to do that…is to fly out."

Rei gulped.

"Rei…you can trust me," Shinji begged. The officers behind him began attacking, and Shinji raised his AT field to stop them. He turned back to Rei. "We have to get out of here."

Rei trembled as he looked back at her.

"Rei…" Shinji sobbed. "Please…"

Rei hesitated for just a second longer, before running to him. Without a second's wait, Shinji scooped her up in his arms, and shot out of there faster than a rocket.

They were halfway across the world by the time they set down.


	5. Chapter Four

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**The Once and Future Angel of Humanity**

By Kraven Ergeist

Chapter Four

"What's the situation?" Misato demanded.

"Ma'am, the AT field has reappeared, this time at the center of Nagoya," Hyuga reported. "It's confirmed: Pattern white, the same from before."

Misato bit her lip. She had been on active duty since she had been called back from reprieve. "It's getting progressively farther from Tokyo-3. What is this things intention?"

"It's moving!" Shigeru reported. "It's traveling farther away, approaching 150 knots! It's…it's gone! It's out of our range!"

"Out of our range?" Misato gasped. _Our range is the entire country of Japan, _she though. "What was its trajectory before it left radar range?"

"Bearing 30 degrees west of north, traveling at 158 knots," Maya Ibuki reported.

Misato hesitated before turning her head to the commander. "Commander, this has become a diplomatic situation. We're either going to need clearance to search outside our borders, or we'll have to reply on the UN for support."

Gendo nodded his head. "Understood. I'll take it from here. You'll be notified if we find anything."

With that, the commanders disappeared into the floor.

Misato sighed. "God, I'm beat."

Ritsuko smirked. "Nearly 30 hours without sleep? That's a new indoor record."

Misato shook her head. "I never got so sleep even when I had that reprieve. Too worried about Shinji. So I'm actually pushing 50 hours."

Ritsuko sighed. "They'll find him, Misato."

Misato sighed and turned to go.

Ritsuko frowned. They may be able to find him, but then what? Being privy to intelligence, she knew. Somehow, by some twist of the fates, Shinji had evolved. She had always thought it would be Rei who became an angel. Rei, who was already in her mind, on par with the enemy.

But it was Shinji. Shinji had become the Angel. Shinji had become the enemy. She could not help but feel remorse for him. Going about her duties in silence, she sighed.

When they found Shinji, he would have to die.

xxxxx

Rei awoke in what must have been the third hotel room in as many countries. They had been running for days. First, they had retreated to England, where they registered as visitors from Japan. Shinji had been able to fake a visa, and knew enough English to get by. But almost a day alter, they had been found, not by Section 2, but by UN troops.

From there, they retreated to Australia, sticking to English speaking countries. It would be more difficult to pass of as tourists in America, so they were avoiding that until absolutely necessary. Shinji knew that eventually, they would run out of places to run. That they would eventually be found wherever they went. There was absolutely no limit to the power in which his father wielded. If he wanted something, he would attain it. No questions.

"Did you sleep well?" Shinji asked the girl as she woke.

She nodded, but did not say anything.

"Are you hungry?" Shinji asked. "Do you want to get breakfast?"

Rei shook her head, but mentioning food reminded her of something. "Shinji…I haven't seen you eat a bite of food since we left Tokyo-3. I don't believe that you've been eating."

Shinji caught himself and spread his arms wide. "Do I look malnourished to you?"

Rei shook her head. "No. And it is this that bothers me. Now tell me the truth."

Shinji sighed. "Ok. You deserve that much at least." He swung his legs over the bed facing her from his cross-legged position. "I've told you that I think I've, at least in some way, inherited…something…that has given me…traits that are…similar…to an Angel's."

Rei drew in her breath, but nodded. "We've fought Angels before. That was our purpose at NERV."

Shinji nodded. "I know. Recent events have made me question the morality of our doing so. We can't change the past. But in any case…" Shinji looked away. "The transformation…changed me in more ways than giving me powers. I can't eat. I can't sleep. Don't need to. I put the food to my mouth, and find myself unable to swallow. I lie down and stare at the ceiling simply to submit myself to meditation for the remainder of the night."

Rei was staring open mouthed now. Shinji was sweating, panting with each breath. This was all coming out of him faster and faster.

"I'm scared, Rei…I mean…" Shinji dropped to his knees before her, taking her hand, looking up at her face. "I don't even breath, Rei. I'm not…I'm no longer…human."

He was crying now, his head buried in her lap, dampening her nightgown.

Rei was aghast at first. But the sight of crying boy before her made her sad for him. She reached down and stroked his head, back and forth like a mother and her child.

Shinji sobbed back his tears and looked up to face her. "Do you…want me to leave?"

Rei drew in her breath in ridiculous disbelief. "Why would I want that?"

Shinji frowned at her, tears damp in his eyes. "Because I'm not…human."

Rei sighed and shook her head. Shinji stared at her, befuddled, but she still didn't acknowledge him beyond her continuous ministrations.

"I've given some thought to what you said to me before," Rei said, finally. "About why you chose me. About meaning something to one another. And it occurred to me…that in order to justify this feeling…we must feel it unconditionally." She placed her hands on his face and made him look at her. "Shinji…I don't care if you don't consider yourself human or not. You're human enough to me. What matters is what you've done for me. What you're…still doing for me."

Rei had to hold back tears of her own, now, turning away until she regained herself. "I suppose what I'm trying to say is…what you feel for me…whatever that feeling amounts to…I feel the same way for you."

Shinji was suddenly once again in tears, tears of joy. He was clutching Rei so desperately around the waist, his face resting on her thighs. In that moment, he found contentment. He was content with himself, because he knew that they were together, that they wanted to be, and that they would also, at least, try to be.

"We'll pull through this," he proclaimed, as though Rei's caress of his hair had given him sudden strength. "We'll survive. And we'll be together, if we have nothing else to show for it."

Rei hummed her approval, and continued stroking him, content to remain that way forever.

"I'm…not feeling very hungry anymore…" Rei said, when she felt Shinji begin to stir.

"Then let's just stay in here," Shinji smiled.

Rei hummed in approval, and brought Shinji up from his kneeling position. "Very good, but let us change positions; you're soaking my nightgown."

Shinji looked down and, after a moment, laughed with Rei, as she brought him upon the bed, and wrapped her arms around him.

There they stayed for what seemed like forever. They each drifted off, somewhere in that place between asleep and awake; that place where you can always remember dreaming.

But like so many things, it was not meant to last.

The windows shattered, and Shinji was on his feet before Rei could so much as scream. He put up his AT field just in time to save them from a volley of tranquilizer darts that flew from the muzzles of the UN troops guns.

"Get back!" Shinji screamed, forcing his AT field forward, sending the troops flying out the window whence they came.

He lowered his field and looked back at Rei. "Hurry up and get changed. We're out of here."

30 seconds later, they were flying over the ocean.

xxxxx

Even after Misato got her much deserved R and R, she was not quite sure that it did her any good, as she hauled herself up out of bed, feeling as worn as she had entering it.

When she emerged from her room, she saw Asuka sitting there. Misato looked at the clock. Half past eight. It wasn't that early, but it still seemed liked Asuka had so much more stamina than her.

Misato went to the fridge for her early morning beer. "You sleep at all last night?"

Asuka shrugged. "You know…I'm not actually sure."

Misato laughed. "Well, that's not a good sign."

Asuka snuffed. "I'll live."

There was a pause as Misato and Asuka sat alone, the morning gloomy and dark.

"Hey, Misato? I was just thinking…" Asuka piped up. "Shinji and wonder girl disappeared right when this new Angel started showing up."

Misato nodded. "I know. Of all the times for them to take a day off, it had to be now."

Asuka shook her head. "That's not what I'm saying. What if the angel had something to do with it? What if, say, the angel kidnapped them so that they wouldn't be able to fight? You said before it was a different pattern. Maybe this angel's employing some new tactic."

Misato cursed her previous grogginess. Of course! Why hadn't she seen it before? She had been so out of it, to the point where her entire thinking process was routine based. Asuka may be a snob sometimes, but she was certainly smart.

"You know…" Misato smiled. "You might be right." That's when something else occurred to Misato. "And I think I know just the person who would know."

xxxxx

Ten seconds later, Ritsuko got a call on the phone.

"Hello?" she replied.

"Ritsuko, it's me."

"Oh, hi Misato."

"Ritsuko…these new angel sightings…Shinji and Rei's disappearance. What do you know about it? How are they related?"

Ritsuko held back a gasp. "Why should they be related?"

"I'm not fooling around, Ritsuko," Misato yelled. "I know you know something. Now tell me!"

Ritsuko sighed, giving up the act. "Misato, you know perfectly well that I'm forbidden to divulge such information, even to my closest friend."

Ritsuko could hear Misato crying on the other line. "Ritsuko…Shinji is gone! He was my responsibility, my charge, and damnit, he's become a part of my life! If it turns out he never comes back, just because _you_ couldn't divulge any information, then I don't know what I'd do."

Ritsuko sagged in her chair. She couldn't tell her. Even if she was allowed to, how could Misato bear to hear it? How could she accept the fact that Shinji had been transformed into the enemy?

She still wasn't even sure how it happened. Maybe, by being an Eva pilot for so long, LCL had intermingled with his body so much that he became more in tune with his soul. Or maybe, simply being in Ayanami's presence had triggered it.

Regardless, he was classified as an enemy. And by the very foundation this organization stood for, he must be destroyed.

"I…I can't bear to tell you, Misato," Ritsuko stammered. "The truth…will just be too hard for you to hear."

Misato was breathing so heavily that the other line reverberated with her panting. "Ritsuko, what are you saying?"

Ritsuko sighed. "I'm saying…is that Shinji…who you've known and loved for the better part of a year…has become the enemy."


	6. Chapter Five

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**The Once and Future Angel of Humanity**

By Kraven 

Chapter Five

Shinji was growing weary of the hunt. They had gone to Canada after they had been found in Australia. Once there, it had taken less than 12 hours for them to be found.

Shinji then took Rei to a remote island in the oceanic area. Remote, isolated, and for the most part, uninhabitable, for its lack of natural resources.

It was there that Shinji discovered a new aspect of his power.

"You can grow vegetation?" Rei asked, watching Shinji stretch his AT field out over the sand. Instantly, trees and plants began to grow, and fruit grew from the branches. Bananas, citrus fruits, coconuts, berries, edible flowers, anything that might grow in that climate to support human life. By the time he was done, they had enough food for weeks, if not, months, since Shinji didn't need to eat.

"Yep," Shinji smiled at his work. "Best of all, I can give you some shade. The sun has got to be murder on your skin."

Rei stared in awe. "You did all this for me."

Shinji blushed. "Well…for both of us."

Rei shook her head. "You're not fooling me, Shinji. You don't need to eat, and the sun can't possibly bother you."

Shinji shrugged it off. "Well, I'm going to go see if I can use some of those vines and timber to make a hammock. You just enjoy yourself. Don't go off too far and if you see anything like a plane coming by, get into the trees and wait for me. I'll have sensed the danger by then."

Rei nodded. "I'll be careful."

Shinji went to work as Rei began to walk the rim of the island, admiring the coastal sea. She began to think about her new life. Since she had woken, she and Shinji had been on the run. She remembered nothing of her past life, and knew only what Shinji had told her. For all she knew, he could be duping her about this whole thing, but she did not believe that to be so. She trusted Shinji. She was even starting to think that she was falling in love with the boy.

When Rei returned, Shinji was all finished with the hammock, and sitting by the water. Rei went to him and sat next to him.

"Rei?" Shinji asked. "Are you…I mean…are you ok living like this? Constantly on the run, moving from place to place?"

Rei turned her gaze to him. "I have no qualms with it."

Shinji blinked. "Are you sure? Is there nothing more I can do? I can't but think that there's a way to make your life easier."

Rei took his hand in hers. "Shinji…that doesn't matter to me. It's you, Shinji, which matters. This life or any life is just fine for me, so long as you're in it with me."

Shinji smiled, a tear trickling down his cheek. "I've felt the same way about you. I felt like I could put with whatever hardships the world could offer…if only you would be there in the end."

He suddenly became aware of how they were together. Shinji felt her hand in his, felt their bodies touching, watched her lips move as she spoke.

"I wish we could always be like this," she said, stroking his face with her hands.

Shinji could see it in her eyes, could see what she wanted. He knew, in his heart, that he wanted it too.

"Rei…I…I don't know what to say…" he muttered, as their face drew ever closer.

Rei let on a hint of a smile, as she titled her face to come in contact with his. "Don't…say…anything…"

And then their lips met. For the first time. It was like nothing either had experienced, that neither wanted to let go of. They were fully immersed in each other, their souls connected, dancing and twirling in each other's delight. It was the moment they had each lived for.

They carried on into the night and awoke the next morning and immersed once more. Time became meaningless, measured only in the amount of clothing that separated them. At times, they wouldn't even wear clothing; it was just the two of them on the island, after all. They would simply lay together, hidden in the shade, a mixture of love and lust in their skin.

It was a life that they could have lived forever.

It was mid morning one day when the sound of a helicopter woke the two of them from a peaceful repose.

Shinji had sensed it long before he'd heard it, but he still couldn't tell if they were enemies or not. Odds were they were, but there was small way to be sure.

"Rei…" he whispered, waking her from her sleeping position on top of him. "You hear that?"

Rei groaned lightly in her sleep. "What is it?"

Shinji sighed. "I think it might be time for us to go."

Rei looked up at him with pleading eyes. "So soon? I was enjoying our time here."

Shinji smiled. "I was as well, Rei. Look, they may not be from the UN, but we should still be ready to leave. Come on, let's…umm…get our clothes on."

The two of them reluctantly dressed and his in watch of the chopper. When it was apparent that they were sending shock troops down onto the island, it became clear.

"Oh well, let's go," Shinji said, shedding his shirt and wrapping his arm around Rei. White feathers erupted from his back, and white wings surrounded them both.

"Wait," Rei said, as Shinji prepared to take off. "You never leave your wings open long enough for me to see them."

Shinji smiled and spread them out wide for Rei to admire. She acknowledged with a smile, and Shinji wrapped his wings around her body. Rei breathed in deeply, holding the plumy feathers close like a blanket. Beneath the feathery blanket, Shinji wrapped his arms around her from behind, and kissed her neck.

"Rei…we really don't have time…" he cautioned.

"Very well," She ceded. "Take us up."

Shinji opened his wings, gave a powerful leap into the air, and took off faster than the speed of light.

xxxxx

"This is stupid," Asuka muttered to herself, as she stared at her Eva. "The angel keeps disappearing and reappearing all over the world. And even if we could intercept it, I wouldn't be able to fight it, because this hunk of junk-" she delivered a kick to the red bio-mech floating in the liquid before her, "-won't start for me."

Asuka was standing before her Eva on the UN carrier. Elsewhere, on the bridge, Misato brooded, pensively. She had deduced in her head the meaning behind Ritsuko's words. She ran over every possible interpretation, until she was left with only one: that Shinji had somehow become an Angel.

She still had not figured out a way to tell Asuka. She would find out eventually, if they ever found Shinji. Misato bit her lips, when she imagined the consequences of that. Both from Asuka and the rest of NERV.

Of course, the commander would want him executed. She had no doubt of that. Had she considered this possibility a year ago, the thought would not have crossed her mind, but she had learned differently since then. She knew how ruthless he could be.

"The Target has reappeared, ma'am, same location as prior," Hyuga reported, operating the jury-rigged computer system of the ship. "It has begun moving again. GPS is tracking it's movements…it's…it's heading towards Antarctica!"

"Antarctica?" Misato said out loud. _What would Shinji want to do there?_

"The target has landed on the south pole," Shigeru reported. "Um…it's…um, ma'am?"

Misato turned her attention to the bridge bunny. "Yes?"

Shigeru removed the headphones from his ears. "It's landed directly at the site of second impact."

There was a long pause, as the NERV associates exchanged looks. This did not sound good to any of them.

Misato sighed. "Captain?" she directed her question to the captain of the ship. "Set a new course. We're bound for Antarctica."

The captain saluted reluctantly (Yes, it was the same captain from episode 8; same ship even), and gave the order.

"Report this information to the commander," Misato ordered. In her heart, deep down inside, she expected the worst.

xxxxx

Shinji landed in the snowy wreckage of the Gehirn base before Second Impact. The temperature was bellow freezing, but Shinji's AT field generated enough heat that he and Rei hardly felt it. As he landed, the snow melted beneath his field, dispearsing in a dome shaped depression.

Rei looked around, realizing where they were. "Why did you come here, Shinji?"

Shinji blinked his eyes, and looked around. "I…I don't know. Wait a minute…where is…that voice…?"

Rei looked concerned. "What? What voice?"

Shinji looked around, dumbfounded. "There was this voice…it was calling me to it…I sort of drifted…"

Shinji realized where they were. "This is…the site of second impact?"

Rei nodded. "Second Impact?"

Shinji shook her head. "Remember, I told you about it? The catastrophe that rocked the world, and brought about the angels?"

Rei nodded. "Oh…then…does that mean that…the side of you that was Angel was drawn to the place of your origin?"

Shinji looked around. "Something like that. But I think there's something else…"

"What?"

Shinji shook his head. "I'm not sure. But I think I'm supposed to find out somehow…from something left behind…"

Rei watched as Shinji stepped forward, as though in a trance. She followed, silently, staying inside his AT field for warmth. She did not interrupt his passage. Whatever he sensed, she could tell it was important. She wanted Shinji to find out the answers.

Finally, Shinji stopped, in the middle of a snow field that was, evidently, once some kind of room, much like any of the others. But it was here that was the crucial component of Second Impact took place.

"What is it…?" Shinji asked into the nothingness. "What are you trying to show me?"

Rei did not respond; didn't have to. Shinji received his answer.

He suddenly shook, convulsing heavily, shaking from hand to foot. He rose slightly above the ground, twisting and turning in the air.

"Shinji!" Rei started, trying to figure out some way to help him.

Shinji was suddenly plagued with nightmarish images, haunting visions that appeared in no discernable order, nor with any particular meaning.

Then he saw her. She was the last person she would have expected to see.

It was Misato. But she was Shinji's age. And she was sitting inside an escape capsule, looking on as six pairs of spindly wings emerged from the wreckage that he was standing in.

He saw in an instant.

Adam! Lillith! S2! Eva!

A great evil; an unforgivable crime.

Shinji dropped to the ground

"So that's why they hate us…" he muttered, looking up in sorrow.

"Shinji?" Rei asked. "What was that?"

Shinji shook his head. "Adam. The father of the Angels…he was once…right here…and my father tried to capture him, try to make him his. Tried to…use him…just like he used everyone else."

Rei could only watch, as Shinji looked up at t he snowy sky. "Humanity tried to steal the power of God. And now, God is angry. So he sent his army of Angels to start Third Impact. Once that happens, humanity will die, and anew world will begin, once that, hopefully, won't breed a race of ungrateful traitors.

"But then something happened that God had not foreseen. Man happened upon Lillith, the second Angel. From her, Eva was made. And with Eva, humanity duels with God. We became to smart, too resourceful, too capable for our own good. And now, humanity has decided to rebel."

Shinji looked back at Rei. "All those battle, fighting the Angels. I thought we were fighting for the right reasons. I was wrong. The Angel's have every right to hate us. We captured, encapsulated, experimented with, and tortured sacred beings. How can we be forgiven?"

Rei looked sadly at him. "Shinji…what are you saying? That humanity is doomed?"

Shinji shook his head. "All of humanity should not be blamed for the crimes of a few. My father is one of these criminals. But another of them…is the man who has been wandering this Earth since the dawn of time."

Rei gasped. "You refer to…?"

Shinji nodded. "Lorenz Keel. The Wandering Jew."

xxxxx

"Ma'am, the signal is moving," Hyuga reported. "It's…it's coming right at us!"

Misato started. "…No…no, it's too soon…"

"Shall we prepare Unit-02?" Maya offered.

Misato sighed and nodded. "Yes…let's see if Asuka has one last fight in her."

Shigeru shook his head. "I don't like this, Major. Asuka's never really gone solo before."

Misato nodded. "There's a first time for everything."

The aircraft carrier that carried Unit-02 went to work preparing the Eva for action. By now, the fleet was near land. And on the coast, two figured were barely visible.

"Shall we get a close-up?" Hyuga offered.

Misato trembled. Even without the visual, she knew who it was. And she knew who was with him.

Oh God, how could she live with herself? How could she, after she ordered Asuka to kill him?

"Ma'am?" Hyuga pressed.

"Y-Yes…get a visual," she stammered. _Heaven forgive me_.

The image became perfectly clear. There was a moment of silence, a long pause in which nobody said anything.

It was Maya who broke silence. "Is that…Shinji?"

Misato cast a pained look at Ritsuko, who refused to acknowledge her at all.

"It is," Misato said. "And that's Rei standing next to him. Send…send a readout of this to Unit-02."

Asuka had to know. She had to.

A moment later…

"Shinji!" Asuka screeched. "What the hell is going on!? You mean to tell me Shinji is the Angel!?" Asuka's screams echoed loud enough for the entire fleet to hear. "Shinji no baka! Baka! You freaking idiot!! Why!? Why!? Why does it have to be you!?"

Misato turned her back on her station as tears began flooding her eyes. She would regret what she had to do for the rest of her life.

"Asuka…that may have once been Shinji…" she forced herself to say. "But he is the Angel. You don't have a choice. You must destroy him."

"You mean _kill_ him!?" Asuka blared. "Is that what you don't want to say, Misato? You want me to kill him? Oh, so now he just means nothing to you all the sudden? Too bad you can't pilot Eva, cause then you wouldn't have a problem doing the job!"

"Asuka, shut up!" Misato screamed, turning her tear-riddled face to the camera. "Do you think I'm any happier with this!? Do you think it's so easy for me to order you to do something like this!?"

Asuka stood her ground. "Sure as hell easier than actually doing the job!"

"Quiet," Misato said. "Neither of us has a choice in this matter."

Asuka shook her head. "You may not have a choice, but I certainly do. No dummy plug yet works for my Eva. I'm the only one who can pilot it. And guess what? I can't even get my synch rate past 10!"

That's when her Eva lifted off the carrier's surface, rising into the air.

"Wh-what!?" Asuka screamed, suddenly. "What the hell!? What's going on!?"

The NERV techs were just as puzzled. But the Eva simply lifted itself off the ground, still inactive, it's brown cape over top of it.

It slowly drifted away from the fleet, and towards the pair hovering figures standing over the ice.

Eventually, the Eva landed, its back lying flat on the ice.

Asuka saw the two figured descend, and got a close look. "Wonder girl? What is she doing with Shinji?"

Asuka stepped out of her Eva. It was freezing, but she didn't care. She had a bone to pick with Shinji.

"Asuka…" Shinji said, landing, placing Rei on her feet, retracting his wings, and returning his shirt over his shoulders without buttoning it. "I knew they'd send you after me. Don't you think we've fought long enough?"

Asuka just glared. "Shinji…what…why…what are you doing here? What the hell is going on!? And why is _she_ here!?"

Shinji sighed. "Asuka…I don't know how or why…but…I've somehow managed to tap into my AT field."

Asuka looked at him, incredulously. "AT field? You? What are you talking about?"

Shinji shook his head. "What Misato said is not true. I am not an Angel…at least, not like the one's we've been fighting. I'm still human. But I've developed somehow. All human's have an AT field. Some of them find ways to tap into slightly; people with psychic abilities; with a sixth-sense; with ESP… I've just managed to access it fully. Watch this."

Shinji removed his shirt, and brought out his wings, elegant and celestial things that caught the sunlight. As angry as Asuka was, she could not deny their beauty.

"That's not all," Shinji said, excitedly. "I can do a lot more. Like, right now, notice how you're not feeling cold?"

Asuka blinked. "Um…oh…wow…that's weird…"

Shinji nodded. "Your within the presence of my AT field. But that's not what's important, Asuka. The reason I came here, to this place where Second Impact initiated…is to learn something…and I think I learned a part of it. The reason why the Angels are attacking the humans."

Shinji shook his head. "I'll explain all this later. Right now, call Misato, and tell her that I'm still…me…and that as long as the commander assures us safe passage, then we'll go with her willingly."

Asuka blinked. "Wait a minute…you can't just brush me off like this-"

"I'm sorry, Asuka, I truly am," Shinji said, taking her hand. Asuka blushed suddenly; never had Shinji been so forward. "But it's urgent that I get back to NERV. I've been witness to the crimes that have taken place by humanity on this white moon. What lies in NERV are secrets all the more calamitous…taking place inside the black moon."

Asuka glared at him. "Fine then. But before I do…explain to me why the first child is here."

Shinji looked back at Rei, who had remained silent during that entire debate. "I'm sorry, I…forgot to introduce you."

Asuka blinked. "Introduce us?"

Shinji nodded. "Rei lost her memory after the accident. She doesn't remember anything of what's happened before all this began. So, uh…yeah, Rei, this is Asuka. She's a pilot, like us. She was one of our coworkers. She's a friend."

Rei bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss Asuka."

Asuka blinked. "Say what? Wonder girl actually acting normal?"

Rei blinked, then looked at Shinji. "You're sure she is a friend?"

Asuka twitched. "Wh…what?"

Shinji sighed. "Still as tense as ever. Asuka…I need you to trust me. Now, will you please call Misato?"

Asuka gave Shinji a look that would have melted ice, had it not already been liquidating beneath Shinji's AT field. "Right. I'll call her."


	7. Chapter Six

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**The Once and Future Angel of Humanity**

By Kraven 

A/N: Sorry about the delay for my last chapter. I kinda…forgot about Eva for a while. After being hooked on FMA and Naruto for so long, I find myself coming back to my old Eva Fanfics, and realize I've got some unfinished fics to take care of. Hopefully, I won't run out of steam again. Don't worry, though; this story should be finished soon.

Chapter Six

Shinji and Rei were not in any way ill treated, but they were confined to the aft deck of the carrier, where no one was allowed to visit. Captain's orders, no matter how insistent Misato was.

Shinji sighed and lay back on the deck. "It was fun while it lasted."

Rei nodded. "I…enjoyed it greatly. Perhaps, we may still do some of the things we did in the future?"

Shinji smiled at her. "In a heartbeat."

Rei sighed and laid down over him, her head on his chest. "I hope we never have to leave each other."

Shinji nodded. "Yeah, me too."

xxxxx

By the time Misato ever got to see Shinji, they were already back at NERV.

"Shinji!" she hollered, running towards him and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're back!"

Shinji smiled. "Did Asuka tell you what happened?"

Misato pulled back, her arms still around him, and nodded. "I could never live with myself giving that order. It would have destroyed me. I'm just so happy I don't…have to anymore."

Shinji smiled. "There's one more thing," he said, breaking his embrace with Misato. He turned and looked at Ritsuko Akagi. "Rei is innocent. She is not an Angel, nor has she tapped into her AT field. She's still a human being. I took her with me, because I couldn't stand to see her suffering. And for the entirety of our leave, she has not been harmed. Do we have an understanding that, if this in any way changes, I'm going to take action?"

Ritsuko looked at him, concealing a bit of fear. All of the sudden, their fears that Shinji had become an exterior force had become realized. "Uh…of course…"

Shinji nodded. "Good. Now, will you excuse me? I want to talk with my father."

Ritsuko unwittingly went over to a phone, swiped her card, dialed, and asked for the Commander. Moments later, she hung up.

"He'll see you immediately," Ritsuko said.

"Of course he will," Shinji smiled. He threw Misato a glance and said, "Can I ask a favor?"

Misato nodded.

"Please…make sure nothing happens to Rei. Nothing."

Misato nodded. "I'll do my best."

Shinji smiled, and went to see the Commander.

xxxxx

"Hello, father," Shinji muttered, grimly, stepping before him. "It's been a long time."

The commander let nothing slip. "Yes it has."

"Am I to understand that you sent those troops after us?" Shinji demanded.

"Yes, I did," the commander replied.

"Even when you knew that I was not truly an Angel?"

Gendo sighed. "Pilot, regardless of whether or not you were an Angel, you were still a threat to NERV. I had not choice."

Shinji spat. "Bullshit. You control the most powerful organization in the world."

"I do have to answer to a committee," Gendo said.

"Then why have you been lying to them?" Shinji said.

There was a slight pause.

"Oh, I know all about your exploits, Father," Shinji crowed. "As soon as I entered NERV, I could sense them, just like I sensed everything that went on in Antarctica. I know about the man called Keel. I know about the Angel in the basement of this facility. And I can even feel the tug of the Angel buried in your right hand."

Gendo drew in his breath, ever so slightly.

Shinji smiled. "You no longer have any secrets from me. You no longer have any power over me."

Gendo laughed. "I may not have any power over you, but Keel has more resources than I. Disregard us if you want. But he will eventually learn the truth. And he will send his forces after you." The commander lowered his glasses and locked eyes with Shinji. "And I can assure you…his forces will provide much more of a challenge for you to overpower than mine."

xxxxx

Shinji's power truly became apparent when he disallowed Dr. Akagi to inspect Rei in her lab.

"She's not going with you, Dr. Akagi," Shinji said. "You may be one of the few people that knows everything about her, but now I am too. I know exactly what you intend to do with her. And I forbid it."

Ritsuko glared, but still tried to reason with him. "Surely, you cannot hope to aid her when the need arises in every medical circumstance."

Shinji nodded. "Absolutely. Should anything happen to her, my AT field will do much more than anything in your lab."

Ritsuko pursed her lips. Things were not going well. Shinji was out of their control.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to spend a little quality time with my coworkers."

Shinji left, and Ritsuko grimly reported the news to the commander.

xxxxx

"So," Asuka glared. "Are you going to explain everything to me or what?"

Shinji smiled, laughing. "Don't worry, Asuka, I've just scheduled some free time. Now, sit down, I'll tell you everything."

Shinji told her his entire story, minus a few intimate details pertaining to him and Rei.

But the true nature of the ordeal was not lost on Asuka. "So…you and Wonder Girl, huh?"

Shinji sighed. "No denying it, I guess."

Asuka sniffed. "Well, I won't butt in on it, but I will say, you could have done better."

Shinji leered. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

Asuka stomped her foot. "Absolutely not! I'm just saying this as a fellow pilot and roommate. Now get out of here, your girlfriend is probably waiting."

Shinji sighed. "Thanks for understanding, Asuka. Later."

xxxxx

Misato was as busy as all get out when Shinji made his entrance.

"Oh…Shinji…" Misato said, surprised at his entrance.

Shinji shook his head. "Please don't look at me that way, Misato. I'm not the enemy, alright?"

Misato sighed. "I can't help it. You used to be my charge, and now…now, you really don't need anyone."

Shinji shook his head. "You know that's not true, Misato. You know I need you. Just like I need Rei and Asuka."

Misato looked up at him. "You're just saying that."

Shinji shook his head, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey! Who's going to be there to give me emotional support? Who's going to be there to make sure I get up every day? Who's going to grind my nerves so hard, I barrel out of the house at breakneck speed?"

Misato smiled. "Thanks, Shinji. I'll be there for you."

Shinji nodded. "As I, you."

They embraced.

"I'm taking some time off," Shinji said. "Thanks for looking after Rei for me."

Misato smiled as he took off.

xxxxx

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Shinji asked.

He and Rei were looking at the sunset from the beach at Tokyo-3.

"It is," Rei agreed.

They were leaning together, sharing the moment, when a light humming was heard off to the left.

Shinji looked over Rei's shoulder, puzzled. There was a gray haired boy, dressed in the Tokyo-3 school uniform, sitting on the rocks, looking at the sunset.

"Sorry if I'm intruding on anything," the boy called.

Shinji shook his head. "You weren't. We were just admiring the sunset."

The boy nodded. "Ah. I too can appreciate the beauty of the suns ever changing colors…" the boy's voice drifted off, and he jumped down from the rock he was on. "Don't you two work at NERV?"

Shinji nodded. "We do. How could you tell?"

The boy shrugged. "You'd be hard pressed to find anyone here who doesn't work at NERV. The whole city has been deserted."

Shinji cocked his head. "Does that mean that you also work for NERV?"

The boy nodded. "I do. My name is Kaworu Nagisa."

Shinji smiled. "I'm Shinji Ikari."

Kaworu nodded. "I know. And I know you, Rei Ayanami."

Shinji blinked. "Oh…so, you're an angel then?"

It was Kaworu's turn to blink. "How do you reach this conclusion?"

Shinji shrugged. "You can hide from normal humans, but not me. Can't you sense my AT field?"

Kaworu shook his head. "All humans have an AT field. None of them know how to use it, however."

Shinji nodded. "I understand…since I'm not using it, I still seem like a normal human to you. But as you can see now…" Shinji removed his shirt and unfurled his wings. "I'm not a normal human."

Kaworu looked concerned. Turning away his gaze, he sighed. "I see. That makes my job here much easier then, doesn't it?"

Shinji shook his head, returning his wings to his body. "Even easier than you think. I know the two people behind second impact."

Kaworu nodded. "As do I. But unlike you, I am bound to the hand of fate that controls me. You are not. I can, however, postpone myself long enough for you to step in. The question, however, is what do you intend to do?"

Shinji made a fist. "To put an end to them."

xxxxx

Things weren't quite the same between Shinji and Rei after that. Something about what he'd said about killing the two men responsible for the mess they were in. She had learned a great deal since waking, a great deal more since coming back to NERV. She had learned that what Shinji had said about his father was true, that he was a ruthless megalomaniac.

But to kill him…

Shinji was spending time talking to Kaworu, with Rei tagging along behind. They spoke about various things, related some of their experiences, and Shinji asked a few questions about controlling his AT field. Kaworu still questioned whether or not Shinji was sure he wasn't an angel.

"I might be," Shinji said. "But you said something before about feeling love for all things?"

Kaworu nodded. "As an Angel, I love each and every animal and plant."

Shinji cocked an eyebrow. "But you don't feel individual love?"

Kaworu blinked. "That's a human thing. Individual love begets jealousy and often hatred."

Shinji nodded, suddenly considering Asuka. "Point taken. But my argument was that I, whose human status you yet question, feel individual love." Shinji turned and looked at Rei. "I love Rei more than anything. And that's the way it's going to stay."

Rei smiled back, giggling.

Kaworu, too, smiled greatly. "I am glad for you, but my previous tidings still remain. There can be hardships that spring from individual love."

Shinji nodded. "I understand. But aren't their hardships also associated with love of all things? Never enjoying an individual more or less, always having the same emotions with everyone you meet? No special person to love, just part of a whole? I'd say that, even when surrounded by those you love, you'd still become lonely."

Kaworu was silent for a while. He turned his gaze away, staring at the last flickers of sunlight setting below the horizon as they walked past. Finally he turned back to Shinji. "You are not an Angel. But maybe the Angels could learn a little something from your. Maybe the angels of the future will be more like you, thou human. You'd be the first. The once and future angel of humanity."

Shinji smiled. "Thank you."


	8. Chapter Seven

Evangelion Fan Fiction

**The Once and Future Angel of Humanity**

By Kraven Ergeist

Chapter Seven

As the sun lowered in the evening sky, so did the sleepy eyes of Ayanami Rei. Kaworu and Shinji both looked upon her with knowing eyes and bid the other goodnight. After that, Rei followed Shinji back into the confines of NERV.

"Were you serious?" Rei asked, after a long silence. "About killing the commander? He's your father."

Shinji shook his head. "I'm very serious. And no…that…selfish, cold hearted, inhuman…he is not my father, Rei. Not now, not ever."

"But to kill him?"

"Better him than the entire human race," Shinji sighed. "I have glimpsed into God's plan. The magistrate that dictates the actions of the angels. As long as circumstances remain as they are, the Angels are to continue attacking Tokyo-3 until Third Impact initiates. However…if a human who has found their AT field…proves humanity's worthiness…usually, by doing a favor to God's plan…in this case, removing the scourge that trespassed into God's realm…then the angels will be withdrawn. Furthermore…" Shinji locked eyes with Rei, "Kaworu Nagisa, the Seventeenth Angel, is the angel of free will. Though he is bound to fate, he is free to choose _when_ he follows it. And if he chooses to abstain until the necessity for his action is no longer present…well, there's nothing God can do about that."

Rei sighed. "So you have no choice…"

Shinji nodded. "I could always choose to let humanity die…to let my father and Keel have their way…and lose you…as well as everyone else I care about. Is that something you want me to do, Rei?"

Rei shook her head. "No."

Shinji sighed. "It's late. We should get to sleep."

Rei nodded. "Where? After your visit to the commander, I doubt that NERV will be wanting to do us any favors."

Shinji smiled. "Don't worry. Misato will take us in. I know she will. You can stay in my room; I'll take the couch."

Rei blinked. "Why should we stay in separate rooms?"

Shinji sighed. "Etiquette, mostly. For Misato and Asuka's sake."

_Especially,_ Shinji thought_, For Asuka's sake._

xxxxx

"WHAT!?" said redhead screamed. "MISATO, ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

Misato and Shinji recovered from their rather blown-back conditions after this outburst (Rei was fine), and tried to reason with her.

"Asuka, they'll be sleeping in separate rooms," Misato said.

"And have you ever been to Rei's old apartment? It's a trash heap! We can't ask her to sleep there."

_Also_,he thought, _because I just know my father will be monitoring her there, and God knows _what_ else!_

Asuka still was not ok with the matter, but Misato, being the reining adult, had final say, and it was decided.

"Sure, they'll _start off_ in different rooms. Doesn't mean it's gonna end that way!"

Rei, for the most part, ignored the cranky German girl. After eating a late meal (Shinji cooked, but did not eat), the four sat down in front of the TV and tried to agree on a program to watch. The bickering was mostly between Asuka and Misato. Rei and Shinji were more focused on each other for the majority of the evening.

It was past midnight by the time Misato had drunken herself into stoicism, and Asuka had isolated herself in her room. Rei didn't want to leave Shinji just yet, but the constant fluttering in her eyes said different.

"You haven't slept well, lately," Shinji pointed out.

"Neither have you."

"Yeah, but I don't need sleep."

"True."

They parted with a long, deep kiss that lasted, as Asuka would point out in the morning, a lot longer than it needed to.

xxxxx

An hour later, Shinji entered his room where Rei was sleeping. He planted a tender kiss on her ear.

"I'm sorry. There's something I must do. I'll see you in the morning."

With that, he left.

Within minutes, he was breaking and entering into the First division NERV in Germany. The birthplace of Gehirn, Doctor Soryu's Daughter, and the Eva she piloted.

The residence of Lorenz Keel.

Keel was awake and waiting for him before he arrived. In his dark reception room, with alarms alerting everyone of his presence blaring in the background.

"So…you are the one…" Keel said to Shinji, darkly, as he entered.

"Lorenz Keel…the 'Wandering Jew'…said to have walked this Earth since the creation of the holy land…never to eat…never to sleep…never to rest…."

"You cannot begin to comprehend the torture that I go through because of this curse."

"Is Third Impact really the only answer?"

"Don't you think I would have found a way? Don't you think, after over 2000 years of this cursed life that I would have found a way to finally rest!?"

Shinji sighed, lowering his head. "You would sacrifice the lives of every human being…to end humanity…do you even comprehend the gravity of that? Do you think that your suffering truly warrants the end of the entire human race?"

Keel sneered. "I need not answer the rhetorical questions of a petulant child."

Shinji glared back. "Well…this petulant child may just very well have the answer you've been waiting for…"

Shinji extended his wings and expanded his AT field. Using his AT field to literally lift Keel from his wheel chair, tugging at the very light of his soul.

"Come now, Keel. Unleash your AT field. It is this field that preserves you like this. It is this field that tethers you to life!"

Keel's mask fell from his face to reveal glowing red eyes. His shirt ripped open as he extended a pair of wings of his own, torn and ratty, never used, never cared for.

Shinji neutralized the old man's field with his own. Having removed his defenses, he rushed the poor old soul, gripped him by the neck, and…

From there, it only took seconds.

Keel crumpled to the ground. Though in life, he had never smiled, now in death, he never looked happier.

"May you rest in peace…" Shinji muttered, releasing him.

It was then that the guards finally broke into the room. They opened fire, but Shinji had already spread his AT field to defend himself.

"There is no more for me here…" he said to no one.

With a flash of light, he took off into the night

xxxxx

Shinji returned home only to have his greatest fears realized.

Rei was gone.

Without waking Asuka or Misato, the wee bits of sunlight flickering above the horizons, Shinji knew.

He knew exactly what was going on.

And as the pieces fell into place in his head, his fate became ever the more clear.

He had already lost.

xxxxx

"We've hyper sensitized our AT field tracking systems to pick up as much as a flicker," the commander boasted. "We detect anything, even if it's not from you…and she dies."

Shinji was standing across from his father's desk, glaring angrily. They had detected that Shinji had left for Germany. In his foolishness, Shinji left in the night, when no one would have expected him to move. He'd planned it so, but he'd overlooked the fact that his father had constant watch over him, and was just waiting for the perfect chance.

First thing, try to call the bluff.

"You can't kill Rei. She's too important to you plans."

"I can always create a replacement for Ayanami. Why do you think she had no memory?"

Shinji gasped. _No…it can't be…_

"Rei died in that accident, Shinji…how couldn't she? What you've been carting around for the past week is a carbon copy after a failed memory transfer."

Shinji gritted his teeth. "You monster… How many? How many times have you killed her and brought her back!?"

Gendo smiled. "Why don't you ask her that? Perhaps she knows. Or did she fail to tell you? Oh, that's right, she had no memory. A pity."

Shinji was verging on tears now. _How could this monster…?_

He sniffed. No time for that now.

"Show me. Show her to me. Give me proof that she's still alive, otherwise you get nothing from me."

Gendo smiled. "Very well."

A screen appeared on the window lining the left side, depicting Rei, bound up with a gun pressed against her temple.

Shinji's blood boiled, but he kept his cool.

"That's probably just one of your "carbon copy's." Let me talk with her."

Gendo sighed. "Impertinent child."

"…Otherwise, I'm going to assume she's already dead, and kill you now."

Gendo sighed. "Very well. Ritsuko…open up a two way communication."

There was a pause, and then a static noise.

"Rei? Rei, are you there?" Shinji said, desperately to the screen at his right.

"Shinji!? Shinji, is that you!?" Rei said. "Shinji, please! Help me!"

"I will, Rei…don't worry…I will…"

Shinji turned his face back to his father. "Alright, commander…you've got me. What do you want?"

xxxxx

Gendo led Shinji into Terminal Dogma, where Lillith was housed.

"This device measures AT field activity," Gendo said, holding up a device in his hand for Shinji to see. "I detect anything, I press this button," he held up the switch in his other hand, "And the order will be give to execute Rei."

Shinji just glared.

The doors opened, and Shinji stood before the massive giant that was Lillith, suspended on the Red Cross.

"Why exactly are we here…?" Shinji asked.

"You'll see momentarily. Our space mission should have been completed while you were away."

Shinji blinked. "Space mission?"

Gendo nodded. "To retrieve…that."

Shinji turned his head toward where his father was pointing…only to see Eva Unit 00 holding the lance of Longinus over Shinji's head, prepared to strike.

"R…Rei?" Shinji stammered.

"No…" came a voice. "Dummy Plug. Our most advanced one yet."

Shinji turned to see Ritsuko Akagi walk in.

"Dr. Akagi? You're in on this too?"

She smiled, knowingly. "This new Dummy plug has proven successful with Eva 00, and takes direct orders. Better than any previous rendition or pilot could do. Observe."

Unit 00 drove the lance downward towards Shinji, until it was literally millimeters from his forehead.

"Go ahead and use your AT field now," Gendo said, pocketing his sensor readout. "That lance can penetrate the light of the soul. Nothing you do can stop it. You are now, once again, at our mercy."

Shinji glared back, a twinge of fear welling up inside him. "So what do you want from me?"

"We still need a pilot for Unit 01."

Shinji drew in his breath. "You mean to tell me that after all this…you still want me to pilot it?"

Gendo said nothing.

Shinji was about to lose control of himself, when a loud explosion that carried throughout the entire cavern. Shinji felt, rather than saw, the wall around them caved in.

Then, he sensed it. _No…it couldn't be…_

Not trusting his senses, Shinji looked up. But he still refused to believe it.

Refused to hope.

Maybe, just maybe, they'd get out of this alive.

Kaworu Nagisa lowered into Terminal Dogma. In his arms was Rei Ayanami.

"So nice of you to disregard that AT field reading," Kaworu said, smugly. "Otherwise the one Shinji loves most would have been killed. I wouldn't want that."

"Shinji!" Rei shouted.

Shinji could only sigh with relief.

Rei was safe.

Gendo sneered at the intruder. "Clever, but too little too late. I'll ask you both to stop right there. Or I'll have the Third Child eliminated."

Only then did Kaworu notice the lance.

"You can't kill me," Shinji stated. "You need me to pilot Unit 01."

"We have the first child, as well as the dummy plug to rely on."

"Having had such great results trying to use them to pilot _my_ Eva."

Gendo smiled. "Whatever the outcome, you wouldn't live to see it."

There was a long pause, before Shinji could feel Kaworu's presence in his mind.

_Shinji…spread your AT field and use it against Unit 00 on my mark. _

Shinji tensed. Kaworu was planning a two-pronged attack, hoping to catch Unit 00 off guard.

Shinji tensed all over again. This would be a close one.

_Now!_

Kaworu neutralized Unit 00's AT field, just as Shinji lashed out with his. Unit 00 staggered, but did not fall back. Instead, it reached out with its free hand and grabbed Kaworu out of the air.

Shinji cringed, but saw his chance.

He spread his wings and dashed towards where Kaworu had left Rei. He flew with all his speed. It would be close. Could he make it?

The lance came down before him. Unit 00's reflexes with the dummy plug were ten times that of unit 03's.

Shinji stopped right before smashing into it's serrated prongs.

"Well, it seems that I once again have you cornered," Gendo said, triumphantly. "Now, how about we stop behaving like children and get down to business?"

Shinji lowered his head.

No…it wasn't fair. This couldn't be how things wound up. His father got everything his way. Everyone wrapped around his finger like…like…

Like mindless dolls.

"She's your Eva…" he muttered between tears and gasping breaths.

"I'm sorry?" Gendo called, not quite hearing.

"She's…she's your Eva…and she must obey you…"

Gendo frowned. "What are you talking about, Third Child?"

Shinji raised his head and locked eyes with Rei. "She's your Eva! And she must obey you!"

"That's enough!" Gendo growled. "Akagi! Enter the final command into the dummy plug!"

Ritsuko gasped at this. "Commander are you-?"

"Now!" he blared.

The lance raised itself upwards to drop onto the Third Child.

Time seemed to slow down. Kaworu was trapped, his AT field neutralizing Unit 00's. Shinji still had his field up, but was at the mercy of the lance.

No…

She had to do something.

_She's your Eva! And she must obey you! _

And that's when Rei felt the change happen.

xxxxx

She didn't notice it at first, couldn't stop it. But something snapped. She felt the Earth shake, so slightly, it would pass as a tremor, but the LCL in Terminal Dogma began to vibrate and hum.

Rei suddenly felt aware of everything around her. It was like she could see in all directions at once. But it was more than that; Rei could sense everything that was happening around her: The people, angels, Eva's, and all in between in the room around her– all of NERV, she realized.

Then she heard a ripping sound, the sound that cloth makes when it's torn apart by an outstanding force. At the same time, a sharp pain stung her in her back, between her shoulder blades.

Before she could cry out in pain, it was over. Her shirt, she soon realized, had been torn apart from the back. She turned around to inspect what had happened, and froze.

Right where the pain had struck her directly between her shoulder blades was a pair of pure white wings.

The wings of an angel.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**The Once and Future Angel of Humanity**

By Kraven Ergeist

Chapter Eight

Unit 00 instantly froze.

In it's hand, the lance of Longinus was held point down, straight towards Shinji.

It had stopped millimeters from striking him.

Unit 00's eye was locked onto Ayanami, as she floated almost casually in the air. She came to about eye level with the bio-mech, and stopped, hovering in mid air.

The Eva responded by withdrawing the lance form the air directly above Shinji, and standing it point-up beside itself, resting it in the ground (resting, of course, about fifty feet into the ground it was in), releasing its death grip on Kaworu and letting him float away, and lowering it's head in humble obedience.

Rei, now almost glowing, with steadfast white wings of her own, her clothing long since gone, pointed her finger towards her Eva. Then, she swiped her hand towards where the commander was standing.

The Eva turned and found its target.

"Dr. Akagi!" Gendo stammered at the woman. "Get the dummy plug back online! Now!"

Ritsuko typed frantically. "I can't! Her…her AT field is linked directly with the Eva's. No dummy plug imaginable would fool it now."

Gendo returned his eyes to the face of bringer of his undoing, before sighing.

"I see…I suppose it's fate then."

Ritsuko, through breaths of fear, stood by his side.

"You needn't die as well, Akagi," Gendo said. "You should go."

Ritsuko shook her head. "No. I didn't argue when you ordered your so…the third child executed. If I were in any way innocent, I would have refused."

Gendo nodded. "I…I thank you."

"Goodbye, commander."

"…Goodbye."

And the clone of god undid their lives forever.

xxxxx

Rei descended into the welcoming arms of Shinji Ikari.

"You're alive," he sobbed, unchecked, holding her close.

"Yes…" she said, her voice now more angelic in tone. "And…I remember."

Shinji caught his breath, holding her at arms length. "You've recovered your memory?"

Ayanami nodded. "Yes, Shinji. I remember you…from before…and…everyone…even him…"

Shinji blinked. "My father?"

Rei smiled. "Before, you denied that he was as such. Do you rescind that sentiment now?"

Shinji shook his head. "No…he threatened to kill you…and me…no father of mine would do that."

Rei embraced the boy again. "Thanks for coming after me."

They shared a moment as Kaworu landed next to them.

"Fantastic job. Our existence here is now no longer needed…"

Shinji and Rei had about a second to blink, before Lillith suddenly dropped from the cross and into the pool of LCL.

As the two children looked on in a mixture puzzlement and concern, the crater that remained of Gendo and Ritsuko shone, as Adam evolved back into his original form, a white giant that shone brightly and looked shockingly similar to the Evas.

The two behemoths approached one another and slowly joined hands. The two began to slowly rise into the air, slowly rotating as they did.

Shinji and Rei were so transfixed, that they almost failed to notice Kaworu levitating as well.

"Kaworu!" Shinji shouted. "You're leaving!?"

Kaworu nodded. "Yes, Shinji. I am no longer needed here. I must return the realm of the heavenly ones."

Shinji followed him up as he rose. "I don't want you to go! You saved Rei's life! And mine!"

Kaworu smiled. "And you would have done the same for me. Thank you, Shinji, Rei. My life…had meaning because of you."

Shinji let out a long sigh. "Well…at least, let us follow you for as long as we can."

Kaworu nodded. "That would be acceptable. We could enjoy our last minutes together."

The two embraced. Rei, too, even decided to share in their happiness. They trailed up into the sky until they were beyond the reaches of NERV, and that's when they saw them.

"Kaworu!" Shinji cried.

"I see them," he replied.

"What are they?" Rei asked.

"Evas," Kaworu answered him. "Units 5 through 13. All of them dummy plugs."

"No…" Shinji muttered. "Keel must have programmed them to launch the day after the last angel arrived. Are they Rei's dummy plugs?"

"No…they are mine…" Kaworu replied. His eyes were locked onto the flying carriers. Sweat was appearing on his face.

"We'll have to fight them," Rei said, bodingly to Shinji.

"I know," Shinji replied. "But those aren't petty soldiers, those are Evas. Each of them possesses an AT field. There are nine of them, and only two of us."

"Three," Rei corrected.

They both looked at Kaworu.

"I…I can't…" Kaworu said. "My presence here is no longer appropriate. I must leave."

Shinji took him by the shoulders. "Kaworu, please! We can't do this without you!"

"Impossible," Kaworu said. "I am bound by my fate."

"Kaworu! You're the angel of free will! Though bound to fate, you are still at the liberty of deciding _when_!"

Kaworu hesitated. The Evas were jettisoning out of the carriers now, one by one, and spreading their wings.

"Then…I will stay and help you." Kaworu decided.

With that, he spread a pair of wings of his own, and brought his AT field out to full power.

The three winged children took off to meet their adversaries.

xxxxx

At first, the fight took place in the skies. While the mass-produced Evas were reliant on their wings and the basic concepts of lift, the children of Eva were completely unbound by the physics of the world.

The Eva MP's wizened up and landed. Then things became more difficult.

While one Eva plug would neutralize their AT field, another would attack them while exposed, forcing them to make a retreat. Even when successful blows landed, the Eva's quickly healed themselves.

Kaworu confronted one of the MP's, only to realize how similar his waveform patters were with it. He kept his distance and stretched out with his feelings, intent on reasoning with the beast.

The MP's response took the form of a backhand that struck Kaworu, sending him flying into a hillside. He quickly regain his composure and modified his tactics.

At first, the fight looked helpless. Although Shinji, Rei and Kaworu were powered by AT fields, so were the Eva plugs. And they were outmatched three to one.

But this was only the beginning.

Rei was locked on combat with a plug, when a second suddenly appeared behind her. There was no time to flee, and she was sure the blow would hit her.

But it never came.

Standing there, blocking the scathe from the Eva plug was Unit 00, still armed with the lance of Longinus. The scathe was lodged between the prongs of the lance, and with a quick twist, Unit 00 broke the scathe in to, and stabbed the Eva plug directly in their core.

Unit 00 removed its spear, and stood tall, facing Rei, and lowered its head in silent reverence.

Rei smiled.

Unit 01 was soon to follow. Recognizing the waveform patter in her pilot's AT field, the mother came quickly to defend her child, blocking another of the MP's.

Both the Eva's possessed an AT field, enough to neutralize that of yet another MP, thus making it vulnerable to attack.

Rei and Shinji both landed on their respective Eva's backs, and spread their wings wide. The Eva's they rode growled in approval, and went off to face their foes.

Shinji quickly found a reliable tactic; he would neutralize his opponent's field with his Eva's AT field, and use his own as a weapon, drawing back one hand, stretching the field tightly as an arrow, and let it fly, striking his target through the core.

Now it was five against eight. Still uneven, but not as hopeless.

After a strong winning streak, Shinji was suddenly struck to the ground, flung from his Eva. He landed hardly on the ground, and the MP stood over him in triumph, until…

A flash of red, and the MP was gone.

"Ha-HAA!" Shinji heard a familiar voice shout. "She's finally alive!"

Shinji blinked, unbelieving. "Asuka?"

Unit 02 turned its head back to Unit 01. "Glad to see me?"

Shinji nodded. "More than ever. We need you."

"No problem, lover boy."

Shinji sighed. "Oh, Asuka…"

Now it was six to six.

The MP's instantly retook the sky, retreating.

Shinji and Rei recovered their breath, eying the sky in question.

"How do we deal with them now? If we abandon our Eva's, we give up two of our AT fields."

"Three," Shinji corrected. "Asuka can't fly either."

Since they were speaking across from the backs of their Evas, only Kaworu could listen in. Asuka, meanwhile, was confused as hell why her normal transmissions weren't picking up.

"I reached him just fine a second ago. What's the problem?" she demanded to no one.

Kaworu stepped in on Shinji and Rei. "I believe there is an easy solution. Bind your AT field with your Evas. You'll find the combined strength more than enough."

Shinji and Rei attempted what Kaworu dictated; it was basically like syncing with the Eva's from the outside. It was actually quite easy; they've been doing it for the better part of a year.

Both their AT fields merged with their Eva's, transforming the look and feel of the field left behind. This new field held twice the power of the older one and twice the capabilities. The field itself was blue now instead of orange, and it was decagonal, rather than the usual hexagonal and octagonal shapes usually held by AT fields.

And it had no need for external power.

The umbilical cables ejected.

"What you see and feel now," Kaworu narrated, "Is an S2 field. The power of two melded into one."

Shinji drew in his breath, coming to a startling realization.

"That's it. That's the connection. This is the meaning behind the connection between man and Eva!"

Rei looked over at him, confused.

"All this time, they've wondered how to create an S2 device, when all we had to do was bind our AT fields. That is the intended nature between man and god. Our AT fields bind, and what's left is a complete picture; unlimited power, unlimited knowledge. It's the key to all things."

Rei blinked. "What does this mean?"

Shinji smiled, and Unit 01 suddenly unfurled a pair of translucent spider wings. "It means that we may not be out of the game just yet."

Shinji and Rei, upon their respective Units, took off after the Eva's.

xxxxx

Asuka, for her part, was understandably peeved. That was until a certain gray haired boy showed up on her screen.

"Guten tag, frau Soryu," he called.

"Uh…" Asuka blinked. "Who are you?"

"Das fünf kind," he said in German. "Kaworu Nagisa."

The fifth child? Asuka asked.

Yes. Your friends have gained the power of flight. There's not much time for an explanation, but the long and the short of it is that you can do the same. Very easily as a matter of fact.

Asuka blinked. How?

Kaworu smiled. Stretch out with your feelings…

Before Asuka could question further, Kaworu tapped into Unit 02 AT field.

"_Hello, Unit 02. You want to protect your child, correct?"_

The Eva replied in the affirmative.

"_I'm afraid she's still inexperienced in handling her AT field. Perhaps you could lend a hand?"_

That was all that happened, before a pair of clear spider wings of her own, and in a flash, took off after the Eva MP's.

Kaworu hitched a ride on her shoulder, quickly informing her of the MP's S2 engine that gave them unlimited regeneration unless the core was destroyed. He also aided her with AT field, blocking those of their adversaries, while the Eva units made short work of them.

By the time Rei plunged her lance through the core of the final Eva, dawn had fully broken, and the four children landed back on NERV soil and dismounted.

Shinji and Rei shared an embrace, as they landed on the ground.

"We did it, Rei," Shinji said. "Keel and the commander are gone. And the last Eva's have been destroyed. Ours are all that remain, and if all goes well, that shall be how it stays."

Rei smiled. "So, humanity is saved?"

Shinji nodded, kissing her. "Humanity is saved."

Kaworu watched the happy couple, before flying away into the distance. Shinji thought he saw something, but when he looked, there was nothing.

So instead, he went to congratulate Asuka.

"So, you got your Eva working again," Shinji asked, as Asuka stepped out of her plug.

"That's not the only thing that happened while you two were enjoying yourselves," Asuka said proudly.

Now, Shinji was once a gain in awe.

The back of Asuka's red plug suit had burst open, and pair of white wings were waving, illustriously, from behind herself.

Asuka smiled, looking quite proud of herself. "You guys still beat me to it, but I caught up eventually."

Shinji laughed. "No one said either of us were better than you, but damned if we aren't just as good."

Asuka nodded. "I guess that kind of attitude can be expected."

Shinji sighed. "Hold still for a moment, Asuka. Take a breath. It's over. Finished. We did it. Angel's, Evas, NERV, all of it…we can leave it all behind, and it wouldn't even matter. We're finally…finally…"

"Free?" Rei offered.

Shinji shrugged. "I was trying _not_ to say that, but I guess you could think of it that way."

Asuka shook her head. "I'm not leaving, though. Tokyo-3's going to be completely refurbished, you realize? All our friends are gonna come back, at least, if I have any say."

"Things won't be the same, though," Shinji pointed out. "We're all three of us part angel from here on out."

"That's the beauty of it though," Asuka said, retracting her wings. "No one has to know."

The kids spied rescue choppers coming to search for them.

"Well, something tells me we won't need to keep any secrets from NERV, since they're gonna find out anyway. Just wait till Misato finds out."

Asuka nodded. "I can just imagine her reaction. She'll say something like "I can't take this crap" and break down and have a beer."

Shinji shook his head. "Oh, Asuka…"

xxxxx

Misato toppled onto the floor of her apartment after Shinji, Rei and Asuka had shown her their wings.

"I can't take this crap," Misato sighed, withered, and crawled over to her fridge for a beer.

Asuka winked at Shinji, and went to help the lady to her feet.

Shinji, for his part went to sit on the couch with Rei.

"You're right about one thing," Rei said.

"What's that?"

"Things will never be the same. Everything will change."

Shinji sat next to Rei on the couch.

It was morning, the sun was shining brightly already, and the morning glow practically flooded the apartment. The heat from the sun almost conflicted with the heat of each other's bodies, but not quite.

Rei coiled her arms around Shinji's waist and rested her head n his shoulder. Shinji returned the gesture by wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her forehead.

"Hopefully," he said. "Things will change for the better."


	10. Epilogue

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**The Once and Future Angel of Humanity**

By Kraven Ergeist

Epilogue

"Let me get this straight," Toji said, exasperated. "First, Ayanami gets blown up and loses her memory, which drives Shinji's up the wall, casing him to turn into a half-angel freak, and whisk her away on a pre-marital honeymoon, only to accidentally discover the secret behind all of NERV, and return home to vanquish evil, which takes the form of some cripple living in Germany, nine mutated white Evas, and your own father, during the process, both Ayanami and Soryu also get turned into half-angel freaks?"

Shinji was back at school, related his experiences with his long lost friends.

"Yeah, that's about the size of it," Shinji said.

"And the entire time, we're stuck in Tokyo-2, twiddling our thumbs and playing game station!?" Kensuke blared. "God, that sounded so cool! I so wish we could have been here for all that! It would have been amazing!"

Kensuke and Toji went on like this, as Shinji shot a pleading look at Rei, sitting in her usual spot, staring out the window. She gave a half smile, before getting up to leave class for lunch.

Shinji saw his chance and followed.

Asuka, for her part, just snorted. "Jeez, could those two be any more obvious?"

Shinji saw Rei walk up the stairs to the roof, and was about to follow, when a familiar face caught his eye.

"Kaworu!?" he blurted. "What are you doing here!? I thought you were fated to leave!"

Kaworu, for his part, smiled. "Don't forget, Shinji: I'm the angel of free will. Though bound to fate, I'm still at the liberty of deciding _when_. And after careful deliberation, I've decided to spend the rest of my human life here with you."

Shinji smiled, widely. "I'm glad you're here. It really makes me happy to know that you'll be staying."

Shinji motioned to the stairway, and Kaworu nodded, saying goodbye, and Shinji went to do what he had previously set out to do.

Hikari still hadn't shown up; Asuka guessed her family was taking its time moving, and was about to leave, when a hand took the seat Hikari normally sat in.

Is this seat taken? a voice asked in German.

Asuka looked up and saw a familiar face and couldn't help but let a nervous smile creep up her lips. N…no…go ahead.

The two of them began conversing, and things went well.

Meanwhile, up on the roof, Shinji and Rei were relaxing and enjoying themselves.

"Looks like things will be a lot more peaceful from now on," Rei said, wistfully.

"Don't jinx it now," Shinji chided. "We've got a long life to live, and a lot can happen in a persons lifetime."

Rei nodded. "At least there'll be time for _us._"

Shinji smiled and crept up behind Rei as she stared off into the distance. He suddenly threw her arms around her and held her body close to him.

Rei blushed. "Sh-Shinji!"

"Sh," Shinji quieted, kissing her behind the ear. "I know you never tire of this. And neither do I."

Rei purred, and she let Shinji work his away over her, letting his hands explore her, just as he did once upon a time on an island hidden from everything. His lips danced across her ears, neck, nape, and finally, her lips.

Rei took hold of Shinji's hand as it became dangerously close to the lip of her dress. "Shinji, we're in a public school. Someone might see us."

Shinji leered. "So? We both have AT fields. We'll sense someone coming a long time before they actually do."

Rei was about to protest again, before Shinji seized her, sitting her on the railing, pushing himself into her, and kissing her aggressively.

Rei could only moan in pleasure as he lowered her slowly to the ground, quickly undoing the straps that bound her from him. Before long, they had become one, as Shinji placed ceaseless kisses all over her slight frame.

They both climaxed and lay there, warm from the sunlight and each other, their hands intertwined.

"Kaworu was right," Rei whispered softly into his ear. "You truly are the once and future angel of humanity."

Shinji smiled, kissing her tenderly on the lips. He stroked a hand through her pristine hair, and gazed into her beautiful red eyes. His mouth curved into a smile.

"Thank you, Rei," he said. "Thank you for everything."

Rei buried her face in his arms, sighing with delight.

"I love you, Shinji."

Shinji pulled her tighter still, as if protecting a sacred treasure.

"I love you too, Rei."

xxxxx

A/N: Well, that's my fic. Hope you enjoyed it. What do you think? You like? You hate? You think my story is the epitome of suck? If so, tough noogies, cause I'm too tired to revise it further.

Now, if I can get my act together, "The Difference of a Life" should be soon to follow.

I'm out.


End file.
